dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinjuku
is the first area in the Dead Or School video game. The surface part is also the sixth area. History Underground Following her grandmother's instructions, Hisako makes her way to Shinjuku due to the possibility of finding others who share her dream of going to the surface. The first person to join her cause was Yurika, a Civilization Investigator who offers to become a history teacher in her school and also gives Hisako an iArm, a multipurpose device made from pre-war technology. After tracking a distress signal, they were able to find Daiba, a Digger from Akihabara. Hearing the dire state of affairs of the area which was beset by a major Mutant attack, Hisako promises to go there to rectify the situation and save Daiba's daughter Yuki. However, the only railway route connecting to Akihabara was blocked by a gate that reacted to a cave-in. The only way to open it was via a staff-restricted control room. Making her way through several routes including an underground food court, Hisako may have picked up stranded refugees and Souvenirs along the way, eventually locating the keycard for the railroad staff access elevator. Since the path was quite close to the surface, the mutants there were stronger and came in greater numbers. She finally manages to reach the control room after fending them off, but the ceiling of the structure gives way because of the weight of a giant mutant known as Huge Horn. Prevailing against the mutant, Hisako opens the railway gate, but seeing the sky from the cave-in, she goes against Yurika's warning and climbs out of the control room to the surface. Hisako was shocked to see the sheer number of mutants above ground. Though daunted, this hardly deters her drive to destroy all of them and realize her dream. Unfortunately, the creatures up there were even stronger than the ones she encountered before and is soundly beaten in the end. Momentarily regaining consciousness, Hisako sees a silver-haired girl who warns her to give up on the surface and return to the underground. The former blacks out once more. Hisako then finds herself back in the train, having been recovered by Yurika and Daiba. They both tell her not to do such a reckless stunt ever again. Surface TBA Gallery DOS_Shinjuku.jpg|Shinjuku Description from the Railway Map. Notes & Trivia *The surface area is supposed to be Kabukicho, but the name was changed to in a later update. *Before the updates were implemented, the surface area had a placeholder map since the final scene for the Shinjuku Underground scenario involves one part of the surface, and was more simple compared to the actual surface stage map. *The yakuza building featured as a sub-quest in the surface part was one of the very first areas developed in the early stages of production and often used as a testbed for features the team wanted to try incorporating into the game. The final version of the building became one straight corridor, the prototype had a second level. *This is the only area with two stages and two obtainable weapon classes. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Locations Category:Locations Category:Dead Or School